


Cuando la noche llega

by HatsusWorld



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, dream - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsusWorld/pseuds/HatsusWorld
Summary: La muerte de Ash dejó un vestigio inconmensurable en el alma de Eiji, incluso en el recorrido de siete años.Parece que no hay nadie capaz de sanar el dolor en él, y la única persona, candidata ideal, está muerta.Ash no quiere, sin embargo, que la muerte sea impedimento para seguir protegiendo a Eiji.





	Cuando la noche llega

**Author's Note:**

> 《Banana Fish es un manga realizado por Akimi Yoshida, y adaptado al anime por MAPPA》  
> 《One-shot "AshEiji"》  
> 《Basado en la canción "Cuando la noche llega" de los Vazquez sounds》  
> 《Ubicado en el epílogo de Banana Fish "Garden of holy light". Contiene spoilers》

❝ _Recuerdo el día inesperado en que partiste._  
Dejando todo sin voltear atrás, te fuiste.  
Quisiera que alguien me dijera que te ha visto; que tu mirada sigue llena de ese brillo.

_Que no la estás pasando mal, que tu sonrisa sigue igual._

_Y que no somos sólo un recuerdo más_ ❞.

 

_Cuando la noche llega, me la paso pensando en ti, Ash._

 

|||

Tomó dos años para Eiji obtener su residencia en Nueva York, decidido a continuar con la profesión de fotógrafo, siguiendo los pasos de alguien que pudo considerar como un mentor en la disciplina, Shunichi Ibe.

La vida en la famosa ciudad de la gloria, la fama y libertad, nunca la retrató como se muestra en televisión, pues las ilusiones suelen chocar con la realidad, destrozándolas de forma esplendorosa para el japonés; eso era lo que siempre buscaba plasmar en sus fotografías. Esa era la lección que aprendió.

Tomó siete años, en cambio, cavilar sobre el don que poseía.

Sing Soo-Ling, amigo de Eiji Okumura desde hacía nueve años, una vez le dijo: “Tienes esta increíble habilidad de sentir la última y desesperada señal de auxilio que las personas envían”; estando en lo correcto, como aquella vez en que salvó a su preciado perro Buddy, o como en la ocasión en que fue parte fundamental en el proceso de Akira, la sobrina de Ibe, en aceptarse tal y como es ella, o incluso cuando le quitó una porción de la culpa a Sing con respecto a la muerte de Ash Lynx.

Finalmente, sus allegados creerían que le había tomado más de siete años superar la muerte de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, es una cifra incalculable para Eiji.

Recobró su sonrisa. Jamás sería igual a la del gentil y cálido Eiji del pasado, porque no era el mismo de antaño evidentemente. No obstante, la felicidad llegó progresivamente, sin necesidad de aclamarla con súplica.

Nadie supo quién fue responsable de la recuperación, furtiva y parsimoniosa del nipón, más que él mismo, porque en el fondo sabía que sólo había una persona, candidata ideal para ayudarlo a superar los mismos demonios que había dejado atrás.

Ash Lynx.

Puede que estuviese loco, y puede ser incluso más loco creer que un muerto lo ayudó a superarse a sí mismo. La sugestión de Eiji era dada a creer en lo inverosímil, encontrando esas mismas ilusiones que son fáciles de quebrar con la realidad.

Cada noche, anterior al progreso de sus emociones, Eiji tuvo problemas para dormir. En sus sueños la misma visita, el mismo inquilino estuvo aprisionándolo, recalcando que tenía la obligación de recordarlo eternamente, como el “por siempre” que en vida le juró. Y al haber sido el japonés muy dado a complacer a quienes amaba, todo el tiempo lo recibió en sus sueños, medio único en el que ambos podían mantener contacto.

Sin acabar las mediciones del tiempo, a Eiji le tomó siete años comprender que su visitante nunca fue el real Ash Lynx. Fue consciente que se debía a un sueño, sin embargo, sus memorias recordaban con finura exactitud la silueta y presencia de su mejor amigo, aunado a su característica personalidad. Entonces, ¿por qué su inconsciencia evocó cada noche a un Ash Lynx que siempre gustó de reprocharle su abandono? Envidiarle la quimera que era su vida, esa libertad en la que podía volar, y él no.

— _Dijiste que tu alma siempre está conmigo._

Una vez citó Ash en una temible pesadilla.

— _Así es._

— _Lo será si nunca intentas olvidarme. No lo harías, ¿verdad Eiji?_

En cada intento de Ash en doblegarlo, Eiji siempre aceptó la condena de sus promesas. Todo el tiempo le dijo sí a ese sueño, sin algún lamento, creyendo que, en su futuro encuentro con el joven americano, estaría dispuesto a autoflagelarse frente a él, impulsado por esa culpa.

— _Quédate a mi lado. No tiene que ser para siempre, sólo por ahora._

Cada noche, Eiji repitió el mismo gesto para un destrozado Ash en su regazo. Llevando su mano a la espalda de Ash, reconfortándolo con el “por siempre” que tanto le complacía escuchar.

Las palabras de Sing de algún modo, le harían ver a Eiji que su papel en el mundo era la de proteger a quienes tocaban su luz. Más que un regocijo, resultó ser una cadena perpetua.

 

|||

Eiji conoció en su vida a personas esplendorosas, llenas del famoso “ying y yang”; blanco y negro en sus almas. Una de ellas fue Akira Ibe, y a tan corta edad había sido manchada por la insensatez adulta.

El don de Eiji les dio sanación a sus inquietudes tempranas, como si recrease toda su historia con Ash. Y durante la estancia de Akira en hogar del japonés, pareció que su mejor amigo se ofendió, después de todo, no lo vio aquellos días por las noches.

Cuando la noche llegaba, la ansiedad le impedía conciliar el sueño, lamentándose del infortunio que sufrió en el ayer, situación que sólo curaba el despiadado Ash de sus ilusiones, cada que evocaba en su dormir las mismas escenas que lo unieron a él. Los incontables abrazos que le obsequió al blondo, innumerables sonrisas de genuina alegría; cada cercanía sin temor a su verdadero yo.

Pese a ser todo ello lo más hermoso que pudo experimentar, le dolía revivirlo al obtener el mismo resultado, un Aslan del cual jamás pudo despedirse.

En medio de esa vigilia, obtuvo un temor a ser abandonado incluso por aquella fantasía, sin haberle dicho adiós si quiera, ese “sayonara” que procuraba nunca pronunciar en su lengua materna.

Poco antes de regresar a Akira a su hogar, descubrió tantos motivos para no aferrarse a esa ilusión destrozada. Aquellos que lo amaban, como Sing, estuvieron empeñados en cortarlo con la realidad, en un afán de regresarlo a la misma, y si tenía que admitirlo, Eiji aseveró ser Ash quien incluso después de la muerte, permaneció protegiéndolo.

No pudo evitar descubrir los tesoros en donde la figura de Ash resaltaba en demasía. Sus fotos, cada una de las tomadas en esa travesía, fueron lo que provocó el quebrantamiento de su ilusión, pues una vez más, luego de siete años en resignación, comprendió que nunca lo volvería a ver, ni en sus sueños, ni en su mundo.

Esa noche, si quiera las lágrimas lograron apaciguar su energía, y llevarlo a un descanso nocturno. El sueño demoró en alcanzarlo, pero sumergido en esa realidad alterna, Eiji vio a su yo del pasado esperando en el marco de la puerta del departamento. Estaba impaciente, a punto de ver a alguien importante luego de tanto tiempo; un Sing juvenil intentó con rotundo fracaso tranquilizarlo, pero el japonés sabía que un segundo más podía establecer la diferencia entre la locura y la razón.

La puerta del otro lado fue abierta, y Eiji buscó ferviente con la mirada a su visitante. Una euforia indescriptible surcó sus pómulos hasta sus labios, en cuanto observó frente a él a la razón por la cual no quiso superarse, temiendo dejar atrás lo que lo hizo feliz. Esa persona que desde un inicio fue su alma gemela, su amante, mejor amigo, ¿las etiquetas eran necesarias? Sencillamente era él, Aslan Jade Callenreese, el amanecer que necesitaba ver en esas noches de pesadilla.

— _Ash…_

Supo que estaba feliz de verlo. ¿Qué había ocurrido? De pronto el Ash Lynx envidioso y deplorable creado por su inconsciencia, se transformó en el Aslan auténtico; el mismo que siempre anheló despedirlo como debió ser.

No esperaron más para abrazarse en esa puerta. Ash reía, felicitándolo por tantos logros, bien merecidos. Eiji sonreía, sabiendo que su máxima inspiración todo el tiempo fue él.

Cuando el abrazo unió sus corazones, el alma de Ash sintió el dolor genuino que provocó en su alma gemela. Ash lloraba, lamentando el haberse ido tan egoístamente de él, pero resaltando que, no importaba si su propia alma no podía descansar en el cielo o en el infierno, siempre velaría por él. Eiji sollozaba en su regazo; efectivamente fue una decisión egoísta, mas esa negrura hacía a Ash como en verdad era, el que nunca soltaría por más que sufriera en esos años.

Se miraron, limpiaron las lágrimas del prójimo, y entendieron la unión perenne que los acercaba, incluso fuera de esas utopías en la mente de Eiji.

Entrelazaron sus manos, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose hasta el último momento.

El amanecer despertó a Eiji, casi besando su rostro, hasta los párpados que escondían las ventanas a su alma; despertó encontrándose una imagen ya conocida, observando la ventana de aquel cuarto. Un cielo compartiendo estancia con el sol, como si tonos rojizos y azules se fundieran, igual a sus corazones.

La reflexión de Eiji fue su salvación. Decidió avanzar, con las manos entrelazadas a la verdadera figura de Ash, porque la intromisión a su vida no debía ser un obstáculo para seguir adelante, sino un motor para disfrutar la libertad que se dieron ambos.

Todo comenzó con la fortuita decisión de colocar la foto más preciada de Ash en su exhibición.

Quizá el alma de Ash siempre estaría con él, y puede que eso no le permitiría llegar al sueño eterno. No obstante, lo que el joven americano sufría en muerte, lo padecía el nipón en vida. Ambos compartiendo la misma sentencia en mundos separados, como sus orígenes, pero haciéndolo juntos.

Eiji se dijo que ni la muerte debía ser más fuerte que su unión con Ash, y en efecto, nunca lo fue.

Entonces, cuando la noche llega, lo que Eiji recuerda es su vida enlazada a la muerte de Ash, y lo hace con una sonrisa diferente a las demás, con sincera realidad.


End file.
